Sooner or Later
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Arthur and Eames have had feelings for one another for quite a while, but have yet to come to terms with it. That is, until one job has them questioning their feelings, and questioning why they aren't together.


**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames.  
><strong>Description: <strong>Eames and Arthur have known each other forever, through Cobb, and have always had feelings for each other, but the Inception job makes them realize those feeling, finally. Arthur is determined and steadfast in getting what he wants, Eames, but Eames is afraid and denies his feelings.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This does not _exactly_ follow the plot of Inception. I have twisted things a bit to fit the story, and left a _lot_ out, obviously.  
><strong>Additional warnings: <strong>biting, scratching, hair pulling, dirty talk.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Eames had known each other for eight years; meeting through Cobb, and through a job they were doing. After that, they became great friends, until the friendship turned to something more. Eames didn't know when the feelings for Arthur had sprouted; if he <em>had<em> to guess, he would say sometime before Mal, Cobb's wife, killed herself.

After that, the team split, going there separate ways, and Eames hadn't spoken to, nor had he _seen_ Arthur since Mal's funeral - three years before the Inception job. Now, here they were; cooped up in a warehouse together, forced to _work _beside one another for weeks.

"Good to see you, Eames." Arthur smiled at the Brit - that _fucking smile _made Eames' heart drop to the pit of his stomach - as he walked by; PASIV in hand. Eames merely muttered a simple greeting before joining Yusuf and Ariadne at the Chemist's makeshift lab in the corner of the building.

"Here's the layout, Eames." Ariadne's bright, cheery voice brought Eames back into reality and he leaned over the table; hands shoved deep into his pockets as he eyed the maze. He nodded, praising the Architect for her work, before he turned his attention to Yusuf.

"So, how do we get out of the dream again?" Eames asked, eyes narrowed slightly at the Chemist, who wore a goofy grin. Beckoning Eames to follow him, Yusuf walked around the table, grabbing a bottle of clear liquid from a small, glass case.

"Arthur, could you come here?" Yusuf asked, watching as the Point Man walked toward him, hands in the back pockets of his slacks. Arthur stopped just a few feet away from Eames, a grin on his face as he looked the Brit over.

"I'd like to demonstrate how this sedative works, if you don't mind." Yusuf smiled at Arthur, who nodded and lowered himself into the plastic chair that sat in front of them. He leaned back as Yusuf pushed a dropper into the bottle, extracting a bit of the liquid before pulling it back out.

"Open." Yusuf commanded, and Arthur complied; mouth opening as he leaned his head back. Eames watched as Yusuf dropped some of the sedative onto Arthur's tongue, before setting his supplied back onto the table. "This sedative is unique, it leaves inner-ear function completely untouched, so one still feels that sensation—-"

"We still feel the fall?" Eames interrupted, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Arthur's eyes closed.

"Precisely." Yusuf chuckled before he walked to Arthur's side, gripping the back of the chair before giving it a push; sending the Point Man tipping to the side. When the chair was pushed, Arthur awoke; limbs moving in an awkward attempt to catch himself, and Eames chuckled lightly.

"Yusuf, you are a genius." Eames patted the Chemist on the shoulder before he was walking off, laughing a bit louder at the image of Arthur tipping over, and freaking out. Just as Eames was shrugging into his jacket, Cobb walked in; a bag slung over his shoulder, with Saito right behind him.

"Maurice Fischer died." Cobb announced, setting his bag on the table before walking toward the rest of the group. "His body is being shipped to LA, and Robert is accompanying the body _today_.. We leave in two hours."

That was their signal to leave; to go grab their stuff and head to the airport, which is exactly what they did. All but two of the members - Arthur and Eames. They hung back, cleaning up the warehouse before heading off to their hotel, in the same cab. The ride to the hotel was quiet on Eames' part; Arthur did most of the talking, mostly going over details of the job, and reminding Eames of his job.

"I know what I'm doing, love - I've been a Forger for years." Eames chuckled, throwing Arthur a look, noticing the crimson colour that flushed over his cheeks, before the Point Man looked away, nodding.

"Right, gotcha." Arthur muttered, staring out of the window until they stopped in front of the hotel. The cab stopped and Eames scrambled out of it, leaving Arthur to pay as he walked to the doors, slipping through them and to the elevator.

By the time Arthur got inside the building, Eames was already in the elevator; riding it up to the third floor, where his room was. He jumped out of the moving death-trap and hurried to his room, fumbling with the keys. His hands were shaking; maybe from the adrenaline from the job, or maybe because he was nervous - Eames had no idea. All he knew was that he had an hour to get his things, get to the airport, and then he could do his job, then go back to Mombasa - or maybe he'd stay in the states, he didn't know his plans.

Fifteen minutes later, the Point Man and Forger were hailing a cab; climbing into it and heading to the airport, with only one or two words exchanged between the two of them. There was tension in the cab as they came to a stop in front of the airport, and Eames tried to open his mouth and say something - _anything_- to Arthur, but the Point Man was out of the cab before it stopped.

"Arthur!" Eames shouted after he had paid the cab driver and grabbed his bag, running to catch up with the Point Man. Arthur slowed down, but kept waking; bag thrown over his shoulder, and his hand wrapped around the handle. "Come on, darling - talk to me." There was an exacerbated sigh from Eames' mouth as he caught up with Arthur at security, his hand wrapping around the Point Man's arm.

"Eames, just do your job," Arthur turned to Eames, his eyes serious as he spoke softly, "and do it _right_." With that, Arthur hurried through security, gathering his things at the end of the conveyor belt, and headed toward their gate. Sighing, Eames followed suit, eventually joining their team at the waiting area just beside the gate.

"Eames, you finally made it." Cobb sighed, irritation plaguing his voice as he turned, leading his team down to their plane. None of them said a word; not even Yusuf, who was the talkative one of the bunch. They boarded the plane, put their luggage away in the overhead bins, and took their seats.

Eames tapped Cobb on the shoulder, handing him the passport he'd swiped from Robert before leaning back in his seat. The Brit's eyes were locked on the world outside; watching other planes as they landed, and some take off. Sighing, Eames shut his eyes and waited for the mark to be sedated so they could _work_, because that's all Eames seemed to want to do.

Thirty minutes later, after the plane was in the air, Cobb gently tapped Robert Fischer on the shoulder, holding the passport in his hand. Robert turned, eyebrows raised as he looked at Cobb, then at his passport.

"I believe this is yours, you must have dropped it." Cobb smiled at the mark as he took the passport and nodded at the Extractor, flipping the little book open to make sure it was _his _identification.

"Thank you." Robert muttered, slipping the passport into his bag as the stewardess walked past, asking if he would like anything to drink. "Just water," Robert barely mumbled, and Cobb repeated the words, leaning back in his seat. Two minutes later, when the stewardess came back, Cobb took Robert's glass and dropped the sedative into it, before nudging him gently.

"Here you go." Cobb handed the glass to the mark, watching as he nodded and brought the glass to his lips; taking a long sip before setting it down. Cobb sat his own glass down and waited for the sedative to take effect; throwing glances at Ariadne, who was keeping an eye on Fischer.

When the Architect nodded, to indicate that Fischer was out, Cobb stood and walked beside the mark's seat, giving his cheek a soft slap. When Fischer stayed asleep, Cobb nodded to the rest of the team before they set on getting things started; the stewardess grabbing the PASIV and bringing it in.

Everyone stood to grab an IV from the briefcase, taking it back to their seats and rolling their sleeves up. Cobb pulled an IV and brought it to Fischer, rolling his shirt sleeve up and sticking the needle in, securing it. When the mark was set, Cobb grabbed his own IV and took it to his seat; repeating the same action before leaning back against his seat.

The stewardess looked at every member of Cobb's team before nodding to him, her fingers on the button in the middle of the machine. Two seconds later, the button was depressed and there was a low hiss as air pushed from it, and she watched as every pair of eyes closed; each body going limp.

* * *

><p>The rain poured down as Cobb maneuvered the car through it until he stopped at the sidewalk, picking Yusuf up. When the chemist was in the car, Cobb took off again; falling in line in traffic behind a taxi.<p>

"Fischer's going to be looking for a cab in this weather, so.." Cobb pushed on the accelerator and hit the rear end of the car in front of them; sending it to a stand still. The cab driver got out of the taxi, the same instant Arthur, Saito, and Eames jumped from their car.

"Walk away." Cobb pointed his pistol at the driver until the man backed off, allowing Arthur and Saito to climb into his abandoned cab. When the Point Man climbed behind the wheel, he put the car in drive and sped off into the city; weaving in and out through traffic. A block away, Fischer stood on the sidewalk, his hand up in an effort to catch a cab, and Arthur stopped in front of him.

"Thanks." Fischer mumbled when he climbed into the cab and settled against the seat. Three seconds later, Eames was climbing in the driver's side door, leaning back against the seat. "What… This is taken." Fischer stuttered, eyebrows knit in confusion as he shot glances between Eames and Arthur.

"Sorry, mate - I thought it was free."  
>"Well, apparently it's not."<br>"Maybe we can share?"  
>"No, you know what - just forget about it I'm—"<p>

Saito turned to face Fischer, pistol in hand and pointed at the mark, causing him to give up and sigh, falling back against the seat. Eames grinned once Arthur began driving again and shot Fischer glances from the corner of his eye.

Not even a minute after obtaining the mark, gunfire came out of nowhere; causing Arthur to slam on the gas. Fischer curled up in the seat at the sound of bullets hitting the car and Eames looked in the rear window, mumbling curse words.

"Cover him!" Arthur yelled, and Eames threw his jacket over Fischer's head, holding him down so he was laying across the seat. Seconds later, bullets flew through the window; shattering the glass and sending it everywhere. Eames hunched over Fischer as Arthur sped through traffic, stopping short when a truck appeared in front of him and two men climbed out of it.

"Fuck!" Arthur looked behind them and put the car in reverse; sending the rear end pummeling into the man standing behind them. Pinning the man between their car and the one behind them, Arthur shouted Eames' named, and the Forger sat up, turning in the seat.

Two shots to the head, and the man slumped over the trunk of the cab, until Arthur drove away from it and toward the men standing at the truck. The Point Man hit one of them; crushing him between the two vehicles, as Eames shot at anyone, and _everyone_, that was behind them with guns.

Cobb pulled up behind them; hitting a few of the men with his own car as Arthur took a left, pulling down an alley and heading toward a warehouse. The gunfire died away and Eames breathed a sigh, turning to face the front of the car. Arthur gripped the wheel tightly before coming to a stop, shutting the car off and turning to look at Eames, his face completely drained of colour.

"Are you alright?" The words came out rushed and Eames chuckled, nodding before turning to look at Fischer, who was trembling on the seat beside him.

"I'm fine, darling. Fischer will be fine unless he gets car sick." Eames patted Arthur on the shoulder and gave him a smile, which seemed to calm the Point Man down. When he turned to look at Saito, Arthur noticed blood staining his shirt and muttered a curse word.

Eames hopped out of the car and ran to the entrance of the building; opening the doors before he ushered Arthur into the warehouse, followed by Cobb. When both vehicles were in the building, Eames shut the doors and secured them, walking to the cab to help Arthur pull Saito out of the car and onto the floor.

While Eames attended to Saito, holding pressure against his wound to slow the bleeding down, Arthur and Cobb yelled at each other about the projections and the attack. Minutes later, Cobb was taking Fischer upstairs, handcuffing him to a pipe before interrogating him.

"You were worried about me." Eames snickered as he stood and walked toward Arthur, who was leaning against the taxi. When the Forger stood close to him, Arthur rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders lightly, forcing a laugh.

"You're important to this job." _And to me_, Arthur finished in his mind and sighed, crossing his arms as he waited for Cobb to bring Fischer back out. "Plus, if you die in here - you drop into Limbo." Arthur turned his attention to Yusuf and Ariadne, who were kneeling beside Saito; keeping a hold on his wound.

"Oh, well - thank you for your concern, Arthur." Eames snickered again before he crossed his own arms and looked around the room. Minutes later, Cobb came down the steps, shoving a hooded Fischer in front of him, and to the van that was waiting for them.

"Got everything I needed," was all Cobb said as he pushed Fischer into the van and poured a few drops of clear liquid over the bag over his face. In a few seconds, Fischer's body went limp and Cobb was climbing out of the van, motioning everyone to get in.

The team piled into Saito into the van beside Fischer before they all took their seats; Yusuf getting behind the wheel. The only person left out was Arthur; who went to open the doors again, and look out for projections. When everything was clear, Arthur motioned for Yusuf to drive forward before jumping into the van.

They did the same thing as on the plane; IVs were administered and secured, before everyone was leaning back, eyes already closed. Cobb was the last to hook himself to the PASIV before leaning forward toward Yusuf.

"Drive carefully; everything down there will be unstable as hell, so…" Yusuf nodded and put his hand on the PASIV; waiting for Cobb's nod of approval before pushing the button. The same hiss sounded when the button was pushed, and the team went limp; falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>They were in a hotel; Eames was disguised as a blond woman, who was enjoying a drink with Fischer. Cobb walked over, interrupting them, and sending Eames on his way; to find Arthur, Ariadne, and Saito. As Eames walked toward the elevator, a thought crossed his mind, and he stayed in character, running to the elevator just before the doors closed.<p>

"I hope you don't mind if I jump on." Eames smiled at Arthur - only the Point Man saw a beautiful woman smiling at him - and ran a hand along his arm slowly. The Forger could feel Arthur tremble under his touch and laughed - only it sounded like a _giggle_- before pulling away, leaning against the wall.

"Not at all." Arthur turned to look at the woman beside him, catching a glimpse of Eames' reflection in the mirror opposite of them. "Nice, Eames.." Rolling his eyes, Arthur leaned against the wall beside Eames, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aw, come on darling - you have to admit it was a good try." Eames was back in his own character; hand trailing up and down Arthur's arm again. The Point Man shrugged the Forger's touch off and slid down the wall further, until the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

When they stepped out, Arthur and Eames were greeted by Saito and Ariadne, who lead the two of them to a hotel room. While Arthur did his job, Eames hung back; letting his eyes roam over the Point Man's body as he bit his bottom lip gently, keeping himself from moaning.

Not thirty minutes later, Cobb was walking into the hotel room, Fischer behind him. When the mark opened his mouth to protest the presence of the others, Cobb assured him that they were with him; that they weren't going to try and extract anything from him.

Fischer nodded and sat on the edge of the bed while Cobb went to the bar and poured the mark a drink; pouring sedative into it. Fischer downed the entire drink and in seconds he was falling back on the bed, out cold. The team did their same routine; getting the PASIV out before hooking themselves to it and finding a place to lay/sit.

Eames took a spot on the floor, rolling his sleeve up for Arthur, who was pulling an IV toward him. Then the Point Man's fingers were against his skin, sending an electric shock through Eames' body, causing him to shiver. Arthur felt the same shock and pulled his hands away as soon as Eames was secure, chewing on his bottom lip. Breaking away from his own moral code - that basically only stated that he _could not _become interested in Eames again - Arthur dropped his head, lips pressing against Eames' ear.

"Be careful." Arthur's voice was barely above a whisper and he pulled away, watching Eames nod before he added, in a louder voice, "go to sleep Mr. Eames." Grinning at Eames, Arthur stood and walked to the PASIV; kneeling beside it and pushing the button, watching as the team went limp, for the third time.

* * *

><p>Snow covered the mountains, and fell lightly as Eames skied down the hill, pulling himself to a stop just behind Cobb, who stood with Ariadne, Fischer, and Saito. The Forger pulled his goggles off of his eyes, resting them against his forehead, listening to Cobb giving orders.<p>

"Saito, Fischer, you go with Eames - get into that building," Cobb pointed toward a large building at the bottom of the hill, before turning to Ariadne, "you, come with me, we're going them safe from that tower." The Extractor's finger pointed to a large tower beside the building, and the Architect nodded.

"Be careful because that place is heavily guarded." Cobb turned to Eames, nodding at the Forger. Eames nodded back before setting his goggles back over his eyes and pushing himself down the hill; Fischer and Saito following only seconds later.

When they were alone, Cobb nodded toward the tower before he and Ariadne were running; the Extractor's head whipping back and side to side every few seconds, keeping an eye out. When they got to the tower, Ariadne climbed up the ladder, Cobb soon following.

Eames skid to a stop at the sound of gunfire and got rid of his skis, tossing them onto the ground before running toward the building, leaning against the wall. As he watched Saito and Fischer barrel toward the building, Eames pressed the butt of his rifle against his shoulder; staring down the sight, looking out for armed projections.

Just as Saito and the mark got to Eames, a projection popped into Eames' sight and he gripped the trigger, sending a bullet in the man's chest. After the man fell to the ground, Eames turned to the two men standing next to him, nodding his head toward the side of the building.

"Go, there's an air duct, crawl through that." Both men nodded before heading off toward the direction in which Eames had sent them; leaving the Forger to stand guard, his rifle pointed toward the hills. Nothing happened for a minute; not until Eames heard gunfire and a scream, sending him running to the air duct, scrambling up it and climbing the ladder to the room above.

When Eames popped up into the room, he looked around; seeing Saito hunched over by the wall, and Fischer staring at a wall with an intricate pattern over it. Confused, Eames scrambled to his feet, rifle in hand as he surveyed the room, his eyes falling on a man on the floor, blood pouring out of his chest.

"You shot him?" Eames' eyes flicked up to Saito, who coughed and nodded, falling to his knees in front of the wall. The sight made Eames' heart drop, and he secretly prayed that Saito would make it, at least until Fischer got behind the doors. Slinging his weapon over his shoulder, Eames walked toward Fischer, feeling their world shake and muttering cuss words.

"Go on, love - open it." Eames encouraged Fischer, watching as he turned, face bleak and drained of it's colour. The mark nodded before reaching out; touching the door lightly, gasping when there was a low, mechanical hiss as the doors began opening. When the entrance was cleared, Fischer took a step forward toward the middle of the room; toward an old man laying in a hospital bed.

The man, Maurice Fischer, was coughing out the first syllables of a word, and Robert swallowed hard, nodding as he took a step forward. As Eames watched, he heard Arthur's warning - the song _"Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien" - _and turned around, slinging his pack off of his back and onto the floor near Saito.

"I have to go set charges," Eames opened the main compartment of his bag before looking at Saito, pulling out a grenade and a pistol. "You stay here, shoot anyone that comes in here, and make sure Fischer stays alive." Saito's hands wrapped around the weapons and he nodded weakly.

"Cobb, Fischer's in the room - Arthur's music is playing, get your ass in here." Eames spoke into the two-way radio that was hooked onto the strap of his bag. Before Cobb could respond, Eames was running toward the door, rifle slung on his shoulder, and charges in his hands.

Eames made it outside and looked left to right; running toward the right, to one of the main structures of the building before pressing one of the charges onto the wall, flipping a switch before running back the way he came. When Eames rounded the corner, he ran into a projection; knocking himself down onto the ground as he fumbled for his gun.

The projection hit Eames with the end of his own weapon before the Forger brought his own rifle up; smacking the projection in the chin. There was an audible crack as the man fell to the left of Eames, allowing the Forger to scramble to his feet. For precaution, Eames pointed his rifle at the man and pulled the trigger; shooting him in the chest before walking to the other side of the building.

Eames put a second charge on the other side of the building's main structure, before climbing his way back to the main level. Out of breath, Eames stumbled into the room where he left Saito and Fischer, eyes falling on Cobb and Ariadne.

With a slight nod, Eames fell to his knees in front of his bag, rummaging around in it before grabbing a remote. He retrieved the remote control out of the bag, eyes locked on the room Fischer went into, silently praying that they made it; praying that he saw Arthur again.

As Fischer walked back out of the room, the building shook; signaling Eames to ignite the charges, and he pushed the button on the remote. There was an explosion as the building's foundation came crumbling down onto the team; their eyes opening on the second level of the dream, in the hotel room. Seconds after they awoke, there was the feeling of falling, followed by water seeping into the room as the van Yusuf was driving hit the water.

The team awoke just as the van fell into the water; each of the members pulling the IVs from their arms. Eames unhooked Saito from the PASIV and unbuckled his seat belt, pulling him away from the seat. One by one, they abandoned the van, Arthur and Eames being last out of the van; each of them holding onto one of Saito's arms.

Soon, everyone was piled onto the shore; Fischer walking away from the team, and toward the city. Eames sat next to Arthur, panting heavily as he ran a hand through his wet hair. No one said anything; there was complete silence, save for the sounds of the traffic on the roads behind them, and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, as the airplane hit the tarmac, Cobb's eyes blinked open, followed by Arthur, Eames, Yusuf, Ariadne, and Saito. No one said anything as the plane settled; Cobb stood to unhook Fischer from the PASIV just before his eyes snapped open, settling on the window beside his seat. Everyone unhooked themselves and Cobb put the PASIV back together, carrying it back to his seat.<p>

Eames sighed, looking at Arthur as he chewed on his bottom lip, turning his head back to the window just before the Point Man looked back at him. He felt nervous; his stomach was churning, his heart beat racing at just the _thought _of Arthur, and he suddenly felt sick.

"Good job, Eames." Arthur leaned over, wrapping a hand around Eames' wrist, squeezing it gently. The touch, for both men, was the final seal; the point where they both realized that they wanted each other, that they had _feelings _for one another. Swallowing hard, Arthur pulled away and slipped his hands together, lacing his fingers as he watched Eames carefully.

Thirty minutes later, after passing through Immigration and airport security, the team stood at baggage claim; Arthur snaking closer to Eames. The Forger could feel Arthur closing in on him, and that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; his hands feeling clammy as he watched for his bag.

When he spotted his luggage, Eames reached in and grabbed the handle, pulling it back and running into Arthur. There were a few curse words exchanged between the two before they were settled onto their feet, instead of being in a tangled web of limbs.

"Eames, can we go somewhere and talk?" Arthur smiled at the Brit as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Eames swallowed hard and nodded, reluctantly, trying to calm his heartbeat and breathing. Turning toward the elevators, Arthur led Eames toward them and stopped at one; pushing the 'down' button before turning to eye the Forger.

"You did a good job, Eames." There was that smile again; that smile that Eames had fallen in love with so many years before, and that still had the same effect on him. Swallowing hard, Eames ducked his head; cheeks burning hot as he chewed on his bottom lip, staring at the tiles on the floor.

"You said that before, darling." Eames looked up again, grinning at the Point Man before the elevator opened and people filed out. When the elevator was empty, both men stepped into it, and Arthur hit a button, shutting the doors. As the elevator moved, Arthur stepped in front of Eames, dropping his things to the floor.

"I want you." The sentence startled Eames and he raised his eyebrows, staring at Arthur before chuckling softly. He thought the Point Man was kidding until he got close; their bodies pressed tightly together, Arthur's breath hitting Eames' lips before they were meshed together.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Eames pushed Arthur away, shoving him against the elevator doors. He panted, looking Arthur up and down before chewing on his bottom lip.

"I can't, darling.." Eames whispered, eyes darting to the floor, before he felt Arthur's body against his again. "_Arthur_." The name came out as a hiss as Eames looked up, eyes locking with Arthur's. "I mean it, love; I can't do this, not with you, not _now_."

Arthur shook his head, reaching out to punch a button on the elevator's control panel, that stopped the cab in mid-transition. Pulling his hand back, Arthur lifted it and brushed his fingertips along Eames' jaw, shivering at the feel of the Forger's rough facial hair sliding along his skin.

"You want it, Eames, I know you do; you always _have_." Arthur purred the words out as he cupped Eames' jaw, holding his face in place. "Please, Eames - I want you so bad, it _hurts_." Dropping his head, Arthur brushed his lips along Eames' ear and felt him shudder, a smile taking over his lips.

"Arthur, come on.." Eames moaned out, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists at his sides; keeping himself from reaching out and grabbing Arthur's hips tightly. All he wanted was to feel Arthur against him; their cocks pressing against each other, and the Point Man's lips all over his neck. Of course, he wouldn't tell Arthur that; he just kept himself calm and together until Arthur pulled away.

"I have a house in the city, if you have no where else to stay, I'd like if you joined me - sexual or not." Arthur smiled earnestly at Eames before dropping his hand and backing away, hitting the button again and leaning back against the wall as the elevator kept descending.

Eames stood back, hands shoved deep into his pockets and watched the lights above the elevator doors flash; the numbers quickly changed until the L-shaped light above the doors was illuminated. While waiting for the doors to open, Eames grabbed his bags and pushed himself off of the wall, taking a step toward the doors.

He considered Arthur's offer while the doors opened and he stepped out; wondering what, exactly, would be the harm in just _staying_ with Arthur, at least until he figured out what he was going to do? With a sigh, Eames stood off to the side, waiting for the Point Man to exit the elevator, before grabbing him by the arm, pulling him close.

"I'll stay with you, until I can figure out what I'm doing." Eames' voice was low, rushed, and he could hear Arthur's soft laughter, even over the hustle and bustle of the airport. Without a word, Arthur pulled free from Eames' hold and led him outside, where a bright yellow taxi was waiting.

"I'm glad you decided to live with me - I mean, stay." Arthur winked at Eames before handing his bags to the cab driver; watching as he loaded them into the trunk. The Brit followed suit, nodding at the man before climbing into the backseat, dangerously close to Arthur.

When they were settled, and the driver was behind the wheel, Arthur told him his address before leaning back against the seat. Two minutes into the drive, Eames could feel Arthur's hand snaking along his thigh; inching closer to his lap. Swallowing hard, Eames couldn't decide what he wanted to do; didn't know whether to push the Point Man's hand away, or just let Arthur grope him.

"Arthur, _stop._" His voice was firm as he wrapped his hand around Arthur's, pulling it away and laying it on the seat beside them. "_If_ I decide I want to sleep with you - or fool around with you in anyway," Eames dropped his voice as he leaned in, breath falling hot against Arthur's ear, "this would most certainly not be the time for it, darling."

As Eames pulled away, Arthur shut his eyes and gripped at the leather seat, breathing in deeply. The fact that Eames was _considering _having sex with him excited him, along with the feeling of the Brit's breath against his skin. He could still feel it; the ghost of Eames' breathing, hot on his skin, and his body trembled slightly.

In fifteen minutes, that cab pulled in front of Arthur's house and the Point Man dug through his wallet for money. Pulling out a few bills, Arthur leaned forward and shot his hand through the window. He thanked the driver before climbing out, meeting Eames at the rear of the car, trunk popping open. Neither of them said anything as they grabbed their things; Eames walking toward the house, while Arthur shut the trunk and followed.

"Arthur." Eames' voice startled the Point Man as he unlocked his door and shoved it open, turning to set his eyes on the Brit. Swallowing hard, Eames shook his head and nosed his way into the house, dropping his things in the small foyer in front of Arthur's front door. He looked around the house and grinned; it was just like Arthur, neat, organized, and seemingly spotless.

"Welcome, welcome." Arthur clapped a hand on Eames' shoulder as he dropped his own bag, only to lean down and grab the Forger's. "Let me show you where you'll be slee—" Eames turned his head, eyes narrowing and a serious expression on his face, causing Arthur to sigh.

"You get your _own _room, Eames. Jeez, what kind of man do you think I am?" When Eames opened his mouth to answer the question, Arthur lifted his hand, holding a finger up. "You know what, don't answer that." Both of them chuckled as Arthur lead the way up the stairs and into the main hallway; walking until he came to a door at the end.

"Here's your room," Arthur opened the door and flipped the lights on, walking in and dropping Eames' things on the floor in front of the bed. When the Forger walked in, he was taken back; the room was the same as the rest of the house, neat, clean, and definitely well-organized. There was a full size bed in the middle of the room, black and blue sheets on it, and a table sitting on the right side of it.

"Wow, uh.." Eames chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he stepped further in, eyes taking in every inch of the room. "It's lovely, thank you darling." Turning to Arthur, Eames smiled, which gained him a grin back in return, and felt the urge to step forward; to press his lips against Arthur's.

But, it was Arthur who took the first step; bridging the gap between the two of them and dipping his head down, lips locking on Eames'. At first, the Forger didn't move, standing as though he were made of stone, lips frozen against Arthur's. It wasn't until he felt the Point Man's hands on his hips, that he moved his lips against Arthur's; giving in and closing his eyes, letting a deep sigh escape his chest.

Eames parted his lips to let out a moan, feeling Arthur's tongue snake between them and press against his own, causing his body to shudder. Wrapping his arms around Arthur's torso, Eames gripped at the back of his shirt; tugging it up as he felt himself being pushed back, and toward the bed. In seconds, Eames was lying flat on his back on the mattress, watching as Arthur crawled onto his lap and straddled him, a grin on his face.

"Three years, Eames," Arthur whispered as he ground his hips against Eames slowly, and in _the_ most sensual way possible. From Eames' point of view he looked almost like a professional; his hands on the Brit's stomach, head thrown back _just_ enough to give Eames a clear view of his neck as he moved his hips slowly, rocking them back and forth.

"Three years I've wanted you. _Dreamed _about you, wondered how these hands," Arthur moved his own hands to Eames' and gripped them gently, moaning softly, "would feel pressed against my body, and I've thought about how rough your facial hair would feel against me.." Biting his lip, Arthur brought the Forger's hands up, and placed them against his lap; allowing Eames to feel how hard he was.

"Arthur.." Eames moaned out as he rubbed his palms against the front of Arthur's slacks, listening as a long, sinful noise burst from his throat. Grinning, Eames moved his hands to the Point Man's hips, roughly pulling him down against his lap as he thrust up; groaning as their cocks slid together.

"I've wanted you for so long, I let myself think that I _didn't_, just so I could move on, but _God_…" Eames threw his head back, feeling his cock throb against his pants as Arthur moved against him; each time he ground against Eames, he let out a louder moan. "But here you are, and it feels so fucking good.." The words came out through barred teeth and Eames shut his eyes, gripping Arthur's hips harder until his movements ceased.

"Let me fuck you." Arthur moaned out, hands running along Eames' stomach, popping the buttons of his shirt as his fingers traveled up. There was a small noise from the Brit's throat as he slipped his hands down Arthur's thighs slowly, dragging them back up only to grip his hips again. Biting his lip, Arthur dug his fingers into Eames' chest, kneading his fingertips against his warm skin, while his other fingers kept unbuttoning the Forger's shirt.

Eames couldn't speak; he just let his hands do the talking, as well as the noises that came from his mouth each time Arthur's hands pressed against him. As Arthur pulled Eames' shirt away from his skin, he dropped his head; teeth and tongue dragging along the Forger's chest, making him writhe even more.

"_Arthur_, god da—" Eames arched his back, thrusting his hips up against Arthur when the Point Man took one of his nipples between his teeth, tugging on it. With a grin, Arthur pulled away and lapped at the Forger's nipple before dragging his tongue down the dip of Eames' stomach.

Arthur slid down Eames' legs as his tongue danced along the Forger's skin; dragging down until it stopped at the waistband of his slacks. Peeking up at Eames, Arthur grinned again and dropped his mouth the zipper, taking it between his teeth before tugging it down.

As he tugged Eames' zipper down, Arthur moved a hand to pop the button before sitting up a bit, tugging the Brit's slacks down his legs slowly. Breathing deeply, Eames opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, watching his pants slide down until Arthur yanked them off, dropping them to the floor.

Chewing on his lip, Eames felt Arthur's hands run along the backs of his thighs until the were on the waistband of his boxers; pulling it out and down slowly. Closing his eyes, the Forger laid back on the bed, slipping a hand down his stomach slowly, fingers brushing the smooth, tanned skin just above his cock.

Arthur pulled Eames' boxers off and dropped them to the floor, eyes locked on the Forger's cock as he drew a deep breath in. Leaning in, Arthur lapped the head of Eames' cock gently, listening to him moan loudly, smiling as he did it again. Eames writhed against the feel of Arthur's warm, wet tongue against the throbbing head of his cock, and he gripped the base of his cock gently.

"Arthur." The Point Man's name came out as a broken noise; a mixture of a pleasurable noise and a whisper, and Arthur smiled, wrapping his lips around Eames' cock. The feeling of Arthur's lips around him only made Eames harder; caused him to buck his hips forward, the head of his cock sliding into Arthur's mouth more. He wanted to tell Arthur to just fuck him; to get it over with, instead of teasing him, but he thought better of it when the Point Man's mouth slipped further down his cock.

"Oh fuck…" Eames moaned out, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Arthur's throat, a vibration running through his shaft as the Point Man hummed against it. Swallowing hard, Eames moved his free hand to Arthur's hair, running his fingers through it before gripping the dark locks tightly, head thrown back as he let out another moan.

"Arthur just—" Another moan ripped from Eames' lips as he tossed his head to the side, chewing on his bottom lip. Arthur grinned triumphantly as he pulled his mouth away, only to replace it with his hand. As he stroked the Forger's cock slowly, Arthur watched him; the way his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, and the way he arched his back and pressed himself back against the bed.

"Just what?" Arthur's voice was low, full of seduction, and Eames groaned in response, hips bucking against the Point Man's hand. Whimpering, Eames turned his head back and opened his eyes, looking at Arthur, watching him grin even wider.

"Just _fuck me_." Eames wasn't one for begging - never had been, nor would he ever beg for anything - but in that moment, all he wanted was Arthur inside of him; to feel the Point Man's body pressed against his on as he slammed deep inside of his ass. The thought alone made Eames feel like he was going to cum and he whined, twisting against Arthur's hold.

"You really do want this, don't you.." Arthur chuckled lightly, pulling his hand away from Eames, watching him drop back onto the bed and panting heavily. Breathing deeply, Arthur stood beside the bed and undressed himself; tossing his clothes onto Eames' bag before his hands were wrapped around the Forger's hips.

"Roll over, Eames." Arthur coaxed the Brit onto his knees and bent down behind him; one hand traveling down the curve of his spine, while the other kept hold of Eames' hip. He could feel Eames trembling underneath his fingertips with each light stroke down his spine, until Arthur's fingers were dipping into his ass, pressing against his entrance.

Eames hissed at the feeling and dropped his head onto the bed; body dipping down until his ass was lifted, slightly, for Arthur's convenience. Smiling, Arthur slipped two fingers from his free hand into his mouth, sucking on them lightly before pulling them out and pushing them against Eames. Swallowing hard, Eames pushed his hips back against Arthur's fingers and bit his bottom lip when he felt the Point Man's fingers slip into him slowly.

There was pain, followed by a slow burning sensation as Eames' muscles stretched to accommodate Arthur's fingers. Soon, the digits were in as far as they could go, and Arthur began slowly separating them; listening to Eames' ragged breathing, the sound of it only making Arthur harder.

Arthur pulled his fingers out slowly, scissoring them the entire way until they were out and Eames let out a loud gasp. Chuckling, Arthur stood and walked to the other side of the bed and to the table; opening a small drawer before rummaging around through it. Letting out a few curse words, Arthur kept digging until he found what he was looking for; a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. With a triumphant smile on his face, Arthur shut the drawer and walked back around to Eames; crawling on the bed beside him.

"Turn around." Arthur gave the Forger's back a small slap, listening to the sound of their skin colliding fill the room, making him chew his bottom lip. Eames obeyed and turned around on the bed; his ass facing Arthur once more, and his head turned to look at the Point Man over his shoulder.

Arthur tore the wrapper open and pulled the condom out, slipping it over his cock and making sure it was secure before grabbing the bottle of lube. Eames almost moaned at the sound of the top opening and chewed on his bottom lip; swaying his hips back and forth in front of Arthur.

Chuckling, Arthur poured lube onto his fingers and rubbed them against Eames' ass, before rubbing the excess over his cock. As he lined his cock up with the Forger's entrance, Arthur tossed the bottle onto the bed beside Eames and gripped his hips; pushing just the head of his cock into the Brit.

There was a scream from Eames' throat the second Arthur pushed into him; his muscles stretched more, and the burning sensation was back, but worse. Dropping his head back onto the bed, Eames took a deep breath, trying to relax his body as he tugged on his lower lip harder than before.

As Arthur slipped further in, he slid a hand up the middle of Eames' back, fingernails grazing his skin before sinking in; scratching him roughly. Eames let out yet another scream, his hands bunching the bedsheets as pain and pleasure washed over him. He wanted to tell Arthur to stop; to _slow down_, but the pleasure overtook the pain, and soon he was moaning, pushing his hips back against the Point Man.

"You like that, Eames?" Arthur leaned forward, his head hovering between Eames' shoulder blades, his breath hitting his skin, only making him moan harder. Grinning, Arthur pushed into the Brit until he was all the way in; his cock completely wrapped up in Eames' tight heat.

"Yes.." Eames croaked out, his breathing heavy as he pushed back against Arthur harder; almost as if to tell him to go faster. A few more thrusts back and Arthur got the hint; pulling out of Eames until just the head was inside of him, before slamming back in, their skin slapping together loudly.

"God, you're so fucking tight," Arthur groaned through grit teeth, his cock throbbing deep inside of Eames as he fucked him slowly; his hips slamming against the Forger's ass. Each thrust made Eames' body tremble harder and his cock throbbed, aching to be touched. "You gonna take my cock like the dirty slut you are?" Arthur didn't know what he was saying; his mouth opened and words flew out before he could even form a coherent thought.

Eames groaned loudly, holding himself up on one shaky arm as he moved one hand down to his cock, touching it lightly. By that touch alone, Eames' hips jerked forward, then backward against Arthur and he whimpered, biting his lip roughly. Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, Eames opened his mouth, parted his lips and let out a loud grunt, mixed with a moan.

"Oh god," Arthur moaned, slamming even harder into Eames than before, their noises - along with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the sound of the bed moving - filled the room, and Arthur could feel his body tense. "Gonna.." Shutting his eyes, Arthur moved one hand up Eames' side slowly, moving it until it was in the Forger's hair and he gave the locks a gentle tug.

When Eames let out a scream, it was all Arthur could take; his body tingled, an electric shock shooting up his spine as his hips jerked forward, orgasm taking over. He tugged Eames' hair harder, moaning out his name and panting hard; causing the Forger to stroke himself harder, groaning as he bucked his own hips, coming all over his hand and the bed sheets.

Panting, Arthur pulled from Eames and fell back on his heels, body trembling as he watched the Forger drop onto his side, curled up slightly. Their bodies were flushed; Eames lay panting on the bed, body and face coloured crimson while Arthur leaned back against the foot of the bed.

Neither of them spoke until their breathing returned to normal; Arthur slipping beside Eames on the bed, after folding the soiled sheets. The Point Man smiled at Eames, leaning in to kiss his lips gently, closing his eyes as their foreheads pressed together.

Eames couldn't believe it; he had waited _years_ for this day, and now that it was over, he didn't know what to think. The only thing he felt was happiness, along with a bit of pain mixed with soreness, and he sighed deeply, huddling close to Arthur. The Point Man's arms wrapped around Eames, holding him tightly as the two of them started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you." Arthur mumbled before he fell asleep; he didn't know that Eames heard it, and that he had a stupid grin plastered on his face. Breathing softly, the Forger pressed his face into the crook of Arthur's neck and allowed sleep to take over.


End file.
